Every Heart
by Roiru
Summary: En esta historia enredada, sólo las lágrimas podrán persuadir a los sentimientos a salir adelante.
1. Jugando con los sentimientos ajenos

Capitulo 1: _"Jugando con los_

_sentimientos ajenos"_

_Lágrimas... pueden derrotar cualquier razón  
y ablandar... hasta el mas diíicil corazón..._

Pasó ya mucho tiempo desde lo que voy a relatarles... Todavía hoy, después de todo lo que pasó y todo lo que podría haber pasado, recuerdo con sarcasmo las estupideces que llegue a cometer... Por entonces mi vida era tranquila y en la práctica, desinteresada de cualquier cosa que fuera demasiado ajena a mí. Quizás por eso nunca me di cuenta...

¡Estaba HARTO! Primero se habían peleado por una estúpida comida, que al fin y al cabo el tenia razón: ¡era horrible! Después por Kouga, ¿cómo no?, por su querido "joven Kouga" que tan amablemente la trataba (traducción: cursilerías idiotas...). Otra vez mas por Shippo, sólo porque el chiquillo a la primera que te le acercas ya está corriendo a llamar a su "mami" (para colmo él había empezado todo tratándolo de baka)... Por un niño que se encontraron en el camino, que les había robado los fragmentos para usarlos en estupideces infantiles... y según Kagome el era _demasiado duro _con el pequeño... Por esos inútiles exámenes que siempre eran excusa para que Kagome se quedara en su época mil años... Por el clima... Por la caja con imágenes que kagome tenía en su casa y que ella llamaba... eh... terecisión... Por el gato... Por los pingüinos... Por los robots hipergalácticos de las series que Souta veía... por todo, fuera como fuera, siempre había una razón para discutir. ¿Y acaso él tenia que soportarlo sin más? ¡No! Por eso había decidido irse lejos... a ver si lo dejaban de molestar por un rato. Al menos así, cuando volviera, de esas discusiones ya se habrían olvidado.

De pronto sintió una presencia muy conocida para el... la cantidad de almas que había alrededor tampoco paso desapercibida. Inuyasha se apresuro hacia donde estaba ella, no tardo en darse cuenta que un monstruo enviado por Naraku la perseguía. Sin embargo la criatura se fue ni bien apareció él.

-¡Kikyou!

-Inu…yasha, ¿que haces aquí?

-Eso no importa ahora… ¿te encuentras bien, verdad?

-¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? -pregunto sarcástica.

-Kikyou... -Inuyasha no pudo más que abrazarla, cuanto le dolía ver en lo que se había convertido... Al sentir el cálido gesto del hanyou Kikyou no pudo más que recargarse sobre el... sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado con eso pero no podía evitarlo... después de todo ella también deseaba estar con él así para siempre, y odiaba el destino que les había tocado vivir tanto como él... o tanto como él lo había odiado.

Kagome caminaba sin saber por dónde ir, preguntándose donde se habría metido. "Es un baka", pensó. "Aunque yo también estuve mal con él... y si no lo busco yo él nunca vendrá a pedirme disculpas...". La oscuridad de la noche dejaba ver una brillante Luna llena iluminando parte del bosque, y las estrellas resplandecían fulgurantes en el cielo totalmente despejado... Kagome contempló el espectáculo fascinada, tanto que casi olvidó que estaba en medio del bosque, a merced de los youkais. Cuando bajó la cabeza hacia los árboles dispuesta a retomar su camino, divisó a lo lejos algo que volvió su semblante triste y dolorido: almas... Era Kikyou, no cabía duda...las probabilidades de que fuera Ennyu y no ella eran de un millón a una...

Como esperaba al llegar vio que Inuyasha estaba con ella...

-Kikyou...

El hanyou la abrazó como si fuera lo más importante en su vida, y la miko le correspondió enseguida... Pero no le dolió mucho eso, que le valió un simple suspiro, ella ya había tomado su decisión hacia tiempo y esta había sido permanecer con Inuyasha pasara lo que pasara, plenamente consciente de lo que podría sufrir de por medio. Sin embargo no se imaginaba lo que sucedería a continuación...

-¡Naraku! -gritó el hanyou, separándose bruscamente de Kikyou y tomando su espada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -cuestionó fría la sacerdotisa.

-Vengarme... divertirme quizás.

-¡¿Vengarte de quién?! ¡El único que va a perder eres tú!

-¿En serio eso crees? -con un movimiento rápido, Naraku raptó a Kikyou, poniendo un cuchillo alrededor de su cuello.

-Suél...ta...me... -intentó pronunciar con la voz ahogada-

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo! -hubiera querido usar su espada, pero si lo hacía la lastimaría a ella también...

Kagome contemplaba la escena con asombro, semi escondida detras de un arbol. Al parecer Inuyasha estaba tan concentrado en Kikyou que ni se había percatado de su olor (además de que eran parecidos)... Este pensamiento la dejó algo triste pero no tenía tiempo para eso... tenía que cuidarse de que Naraku no la descubriera.

-¿Por qué quieres que la suelte? ¿Acaso no ves que es un cadáver sin vida? -la mirada de Kikyou se tornó en el odio más profundo al escuchar estas palabras...- Para qué la necesitas, si su reencarnación puede ver los fragmentos igual que ella... y según mi experiencia es diez veces más inteligente -añadió burlón.

Una lagrima corrió por el rostro de Kikyou, no la pudo detener... pero no era una lagrima de tristeza... era de odio. El odio más profundo que jamás hubiera sentido, y eso para ella ya era decir mucho... Inuyasha no lo soportaba, tenía que hacer algo por ella... deseaba con toda su alma verla sonreír, y lograr que sus acciones la hicieran feliz como antaño, en vez de verla sufrir de esa manera...

-No sé de dónde sacaste eso -dijo adoptando su mejor voz sarcástica- Kagome nunca podría igualar a Kikyou, es mucho más débil y más tonta que ella... _"diez veces más inteligente"_... ¡es lo más estúpido que escuche en mi vida! -todo esto lo decía mirando fijo a Naraku, como si se hubiera olvidado que Kikyou estaba ahí... quería hacerle sentir que no la había olvidado, que nadie la había reemplazado ni podría nadie reemplazarla nunca… aunque no fuera tan cierto. Un asomo de culpa se dejó ver en su cara, pero sólo duró unos instantes, ya que el anhelo de ver a su primer amor feliz, como aquella vez que la había aprendido a conocer, pudo más. Se mostraba muy seguro de lo que decía, y una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver que Kikyou lo miraba con la misma ternura que hacía 50 años le había demostrado por última vez...

Sin embargo, una joven detrás de los árboles acababa de perder esa sonrisa, al parecer no podía existir en las dos al mismo tiempo... Se había quedado por poco sin respirar, y miraba al hanyou como sin comprender... de pronto cerró sus ojos, dejando escapar sus láagrimas cristalinas, y bruscamente dio media vuelta y echo a correr, develándose...

-Creo que ya me divertí lo suficiente por hoy -fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecerse del lugar, dejando caer a Kikyou al suelo.

Ella miró a Inuyasha, pero este tenía la vista fija en el vacío...


	2. Confundida

Capitulo 2: _"Confundida"_

Kagome corrió y corrió sin saber por dónde iba, sin entender tampoco por qué seguía corriendo. Recién cuando escuchó una voz conocida fue que salió de su trance. No se trataba precisamente de un amigo: al que había escuchado era a Sesshoumaru. Pero había algo extraño en su tono... no estaba hablando, estaba gruñendo, un gruñido agudo y arisco que casi parecía el de un felino. A Kagome le recordó a un perro herido. "Bueno, después de todo es un perro... ¿acaso estará lastimado?", se preguntó. Por algún motivo no le inspiraba temor la forma en que se escuchaba, es más: sonaba hasta tierno. Decidió dejarse guiar por su sentido auditivo, y este la llevó hasta su objetivo: en un pequeño claro en el bosque, solo y lanzándole miradas asesinas a todo aquel que se acercara, se encontraba el taiyoukai recostado con una herida sangrante en el pecho. Al verla mostro mucha sorpresa, mirándola con desprecio e indiferencia, pero no la alentó a alejarse.

-¡Sesshoumaru! -dijo Kagome soprendida, tratando de que no pensara que quería hacerle daño, porque aun en ese estado podría matarla fácilmente.

-¡¿Que haces aquí?! -contestó fríamente mirando hacia otro lado.

-Yo... escuché su voz y por la forma de sus aullidos pensé que estaba herido... -se explicó luego de un instante- Tengo algunas medicinas en mi mochila, si me deja puedo...

-Vete de aquí.

-¡No lo puedo dejar así! -reclamó indignada.

-Vete -ordenó nuevamente.

-No -dijo decidida. Sesshoumaru por fin la miró a los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo una humana tan débil tenía tanto carácter? -No me pienso ir de aquí hasta que esté bien -y dicho esto se sacó su mochila, la apoyó en el piso y se dispuso a buscar lo que necesitaba. Sesshoumaru ahora la observaba casi con curiosidad.

"Humanos inútiles", se dijo volviendo a mirar hacia otro lado.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, Kagome sacando de su bolso su disperso equipo de primeros auxilios y Sesshoumaru todavía con la vista fija en un punto, sin moverla de allí y hasta casi sin parpadear. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los entrecortados murmullos de la joven del tipo de "¿qué rayos hace esto aqui?" o "sí, esto puede servir". Pasado ese tiempo se dirigió con cautela hacia el youkai, llevando consigo todo lo que había catalogado de "útil" y con una leve semi sonrisa en el rostro. Sesshoumaru al verla volvió a poner esa expresión de curiosidad, muy poco notable en el severo gesto que su cara estaba habituada a mostrar. Sin decir nada la dejó acercarse, lentamente como lo estaba haciendo, y mirándola directamente a los ojos sin parpadear. A Kagome no le pareció que la fuera a atacar, más bien esa sutil inocencia se reflejaba en sus ojos. "Inocencia en los ojos de Sesshoumaru... debo estar soñando", se dijo.

-Va a arder un poco, pero esto hara que se cure mucho mas rapido y mas teniendo sangre de youkai -aseguro dulcemente. Sesshoumaru siguio mirando lo que hacia sin responder nada. Era cierto que le ardia, pero las manos delicadas de Kagome hacian que fuera mucho mas soportable... De repente Sesshoumaru recordo una cosa, que hacia esa humana lejos de Inuyasha? No debia haber llegado ya a "protegerla"?

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha? -preguntó con su voz grave sorprendiendo a Kagome, que ya se había acostumbrado al silencio.

-Es que... yo me fui, tengo que volver a mi época y es la única forma de que no me lo impida- mintió intentando actuar lo que decía como si fuera cierto. Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, solo pensó que era bastante estúpida. Pero no era del todo mentira: lo único que había logrado pensar mientras corría había sido ir a su época y no volver nunca mas... aunque estaba tan confundida que ya ni sabía si quería eso...

Dos horas después Sesshoumaru seguía en el mismo lugar, y Kagome a unos metros de distancia descansando contra un árbol. Se notaba que urgencia por volver a su tiempo no tenía, porque según ella no iba a irse hasta que Sesshoumaru estuviera en condiciones de caminar.

-¡Amo bonito! Qué suerte que lo encuentro... Pero que hace esta humana aquí… ¡¿qué, no es la misma que siempre está con Inuyasha?!

-¡Señor Sesshoumaru! -la niña se adelantó bajando del lomo de Ah Un- ¡Qué bueno que se encuentra bien!

Sesshoumaru no parecía querer decir nada.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Quién fue el que lo dejó tan malherido?

-Niña tonta, ¡unos youkais tan débiles no le pueden hacer daño a mi amo Sesshoumaru! Seguro que su herida ya cicatrizó... ¿qué es esa tela que tiene atada?

-¡Es una venda! ¿Usted se la puso al Señor Sesshoumaru? -pregunto Rin.

-Hai -respondió sonriendo Kagome.

-¡¿Qué?!

- Pero ahora yo tengo que irme -siguió sin hacer caso de Jaken- tengo que... -iba a decir "volver a mi época" pero no, no tenía motivos para volver ni sabía si quería eso…, hubiera querido decir "regresar donde Inuyasha" pero tampoco podía. Salvo Sesshoumaru nadie se dio cuenta de la tristeza que invadió su rostro un instante antes de decir -llegar al pozo antes que Inuyasha o no podré volver nunca más.

-Ya veo... ¡Entonces adiós! -dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

-No hace falta que te vayas. -fue todo lo que dijo Sesshoumaru, antes de irse caminando por donde habían venido los otros

-¡Señor Sesshoumaru! Ah, Un, vengan hay que seguirlo -Rin se subio sobre la criatura agarrando del brazo a Jaken por el camino.

-¡Ayúdame a subir, ¿no ves que me voy a caer?!

"Qué graciosos", penso Kagome. "Y… ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?" Trató de recordar: antes de encontrarse con Sesshoumaru estaba por... ah, sí, seguir corriendo y corriendo sin saber hasta dónde ni hasta cuándo... eso no era de mucha ayuda. Todavía estaba pensando a donde rayos irse cuando una mano se poso en su hombro produciéndole un escalofrío por la sorpresa.

-Kagome, escucha…

-¿Y ahora me vienes a pedir disculpas? -dijo dándose vuelta para mirarlo a la cara- ¡Vete! No tengo más ganas de escucharte, ¿sabes?

-No entiendes...

-¡Es que no me interesa entender! Ya no inuyasha...

Kagome dio media vuelta y se fue lentamente en dirección al pozo. Inuyasha al parecer no pensaba seguirla, al menos había conseguido lo que quería. Es cierto que deseaba con toda su alma escuchar una disculpa de labios del hanyou, que todo hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla y que al instante volviera a ser como antes... pero mas deseaba poder pensar tranquila, y sacarse esa confusión que tan mal le hacía.


	3. ¿Que intente olvidar?

Capítulo 3: _"¿Que intente olvidar?"_

Estaba triste y adormilada, aunque no sabía cómo había llegado a adormilarse considerando el laberinto que tenía en su cabeza. Primero se había tratado de acostar, pero al ver que no podía se había ido a bañar esperando relajarse. Tampoco se había podido relajar así, así que estaba por decidir correr una maratón de 3 kilómetros alrededor del templo cuando de suerte la salvó el teléfono.

-¡Kagome...! ¡Hacía mucho que no hablábamos!

-Hola, Yuka... disculpa pero me siento muy bien hoy...

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Seguro fue ese chico violento, no?

-No, no es violento... es un baka... -terminó esta frase susurrando para luego largarse a llorar en silencio. Hubiera deseado tener a Inuyasha al lado, para que la consolara, pero cierto... era por él que estaba llorando.

-Así que sí era por él... Ya te había dicho que no te juntaras más con ese chico, Kagome. Sólo espero que te cures pronto de tu meningitis para que puedas volver al colegio... ¡Le voy a decir a Hojo que estas libre el viernes!

Del otro lado del teléfono se escuchó cómo el llanto crecía.

-Umm... bueno, si no quieres no le digo n.n'

Otra vez...

-Ugh, ¡mejor te voy a visitar ya mismo! ¡No te vas a quedar así todo el día!

-Déjalo así, Yuka, no hace...

¡Click! Se cortó la comunicación.

-No puede ser, justo lo que me faltaba...

Kagome se fue a vestir lentamente, esperando que nadie más en la casa notara su presencia. Ya bastante tenía con que viniera Yuka, como para agregarle los perfectamente oportunos comentarios que harían su abuelo y Souta si la veían en ese estado.

Pensó que tal vez, si volvía dentro de un tiempo a la otra época (con Inuyasha, es decir), cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmas podría hablar con Sango para pedirle ayuda; al fin y al cabo, ella sí conocía bien la situación, porque Yuka por más que quisiera ayudarla no podría.

Sonó el timbre, y Kagome se despabiló rápidamente esperando poder manejar la situación. Pero no fue así; cuando llegó a la puerta del templo ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

-¡Kagome! ¡Tranquilízate, no quiero verte así!

-No es nada... -intentó responder aunque las lágrimas la vencieron. Con los ojos empañados miraba sólo hacia el frente sin darse cuenta de la silueta en sombras que se reflejaba al lado del Goshinboku. Hasta que la vio creyendo que era una ilusión, sin caer en que tenía delante suyo a su querido Inuyasha.

-¡Vamos, ¿por qué no entras?!

-Si... espérame un minuto, por favor- dijo y dio media vuelta todavía con actitud de zombie, todavía sin entender mucho nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Yuka la miró desconcertada, y vio a Inuyasha pero prefirió con una semisonrisa quedarse donde estaba. Entró, por algún motivo, sin hacer mucho ruido, y se sentó en el sillón que había en el living de la casa.

-Kagome... yo... -el hanyou se notaba algo conmocionado, cosa rara en él. Kagome se lo quedó mirando enternecida, pero se hacía necesario decir algo.

-No hace falta que digas nada. -contestó fríamente- ¿Soy un estorbo, no?

-No... no lo eres... yo... no dije eso en serio -miró hacia el costado, entornando un poco los ojos.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces por qué lo dijiste? -preguntó Kagome, más molesta aún porque hubiera dicho una mentira.

-Yo... Kagome...

"¿Cómo explicarte,

que lo que alguna vez sentí por Kikyou no se borrará tan fácilmente;

que yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado, pero no por eso me gusta verla sufrir?"

-Inuyasha... Onegai, no me hagas sufrir más...

Kagome dio media vuelta y se fue, pero Inuyasha la llamó.

-¿Ahora qué? -dijo dándose la vuelta

-No.. nada.

"Que te amo, Kagome, eso..."

Ella entornó su mirada de tristeza y volvió a dar media vuelta, con esa actitud fría que para nada le pertenecía. Inuyasha saltó del otro lado del pozo, bastante dolido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Kagome! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas hablar con una persona que te hace mal?!

-Es que... -un cierto rubor se mezcló en su cara triste- él.. -la chica volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia la habitación ahora vacía del pozo. -él no me hace mal, Yuka...

Todo lo contrario...

-¿Quéee? ¡¿Quién te entiende?!

-Ni idea... ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

-Si tú lo dices...


	4. Nunca mates si sabes que no es necesario

Capítulo 4: _"Nunca mates si sabes que no es necesario"_

Cuando Yuka se fue a su casa, sin embargo, Kagome seguía cofundida. Decidió dormir esa noche en el templo y volver al día siguiente a la otra época, para hablar con Sango. Cuando salió del pozo, Inuyasha la estaba esperando (o tal vez sólo estaba ahí parado, no lo supo definir...) enfrente del Goshinboku. Pero no se le acercó: se quedó mirándola con tristeza... como queriendo acercarse, eso sí. Kagome esquivó su mirada.

-¿Sango...?

-¡Kagome! -Sango la miró con sorpresa.

-Podemos...

-¡Sango! ¡Ven a ver esto... Señorita Kagome! -el monje se detuvo. Al parecer no le interesaba que Kagome hubiera escuchado.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sango, también dándose cuenta.

-Podrías venir un momento... ¿sola? ... Es que tengo que decirte algo importante- hizo como que se ruborizaba, para dar a entender que era algo entre él y Sango.

-S..sí, enseguida. ¿Me esperas un momento? -a Kagome. -Dígame.

Miroku señaló hacia arriba: luces azules, mitad blancas y celestes se distinguían en el cielo claro. Alrededor flotaban varias serpientes pertenecientes a Kikyou.

-¡Baka! ¡Voy a decírselo a Kagome!

-Eso no tiene sentido -contradijo Miroku con actitud calma-, sólo la pondrá peor.

-Sí, puede ser... Voy a hablar con ella.

Miroku la miró; la duda se reflejaba en su rostro.

Con un ademán de inocencia Sango volvió a donde Kagome. La encontró sentada contra la pared, con los brazos alrededor de las piernas.

-¡Kagome! -dijo, e intentó recuperarse de la ingrata sorpresa que le había causado verla ahí- Ya me enteré de lo que pasó con Inuyasha...

-Él... está bien, ¿no? -en la expresión de su amiga se pudo ver una ligera sonrisa, como de pena.

-No, no creo que esté bien. Hoy a la madrugada se lo veía muy triste.

-¿Lo viste?

-Hai. Me dijo que estabas enojada con él... Ayer no nos quiso dirigir la palabra cuando le preguntamos.

-Raro en él... -susurró-. ¿Sabes qué dijo? Que yo soy mucho más débil y tonta que Kikyou, y que es estúpido siquiera cuestionarlo. ¡La misma Kikyou estaba ahí!

Sango se quedó unos segundos con la boca entreabierta, las cejas semiarqueadas y sin poder responder. Su indignación, sin embargo, pronto fue cambiada por una comprensión lastimosa de lo mal que se debía sentir el hanyou. Ella misma lo había visto ese día...

-Umm.. Kikyou apareció hace un momento. Vi sus almas.. cuando salí con Miroku.

Kagome sólo entornó algo los ojos, con un cierto odio hacia Kikyou. Después de algunos segundos Sango volvió a hablar.

-No es que quiera defenderlo.. Pero él también lo está pasando mal, podría jurarlo. Siempre pensé que era un idiota por no dejar de perseguir a Kikyou, cuando sabe que te lastima, pero el tono de su voz hoy.. No sé, me pareció adolorido de verdad.

-¿En serio?

Kagome se acordó de las veces que él había tenido un gesto dulce para con ella, que no habían sido pocas, y del cariño que le había transmitido. Lástima que eso significara tan poco en el corazón del hanyou...

-¿Kagome?

-¿Hai? -respondió ésta

-Nunca mates si sabes que no es necesario...

-¿Nani?

-Eso mismo; es una frase que solía decirme mi padre cuando era chica y estaba aprendiendo a cazar monstruos. "Nunca mates si sabes que no es necesario... Aún el más horroroso de los monstruos, si no está haciéndole daño a nadie, bien podría ser un niño disfrazado por un festival. Los monstruos que esperan el momento oportuno no suelen mostrarse sonrientes y relajados." Yo diría que eso mismo se aplica a tu situación.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

-Fácil: estás haciéndote demasiados problemas por algo que tal vez es un mal momento de Inuyasha, y dentro de unos días ya se habrán olvidado.

-Hai... Tal vez tengas razón.. -Sango sonrió-. Igualmente sigo queriendo ver a Inuyasha.

Aunque Kagome no lo mostraba, se sentía muy triste de lo que decía.

-No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, ¿no?

-Iie...

...

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero creo que es mejor si me doy por vencida."


	5. Amor Eterno

(Esto es una forma de capítulo especial)

Capítulo 5: _"Amor eterno"_

...

"Kagome!" el hanyou recordó su nombre en cuanto la vio.

Quería hablar con ella. Quería darle una explicación. Sólo que ni él mismo la sabía.

Estaba parada justo al lado del pozo tragahuesos; donde había muerto Kikyou tiempo atrás.

Su expresión de desconsuelo era un veneno mortal para sus ojos e inminente peligro para todo de lo que tuviera que ocuparse en ese momento, muy de acuerdo con su personalidad.

¿Qué deseaba en realidad? Podría haber jurado que a Kagome. (Jurado para sus adentros, por supuesto). Y sin embargo... ¿Por qué eso le era negado?

Él no quería permanecer con Kikyou. Pero ese día la había visto... y al ver esas lágrimas de dolor en su rostro había perdido la razón otra vez... ¿Por qué? Ese dejo de amor hacia ella... ¿era tan fuerte? ¿Podría alguna vez volver a olvidarse de la miko, y estar con Kagome en paz? Eso era lo que más quería, lo que más había querido en toda su vida, lo que no podía conseguir por su propia idiotez... Y ahora Kagome pagaba las consecuencias nuevamente, sufriendo. Y lo peor era que no sabía cómo arreglarlo. ¿Cómo hacer para explicarle a Kagome que a pesar de que ella era el ser más importante en su vida, todavía quería a Kikyou?

Pasó mucho tiempo contenido en unos segundos hasta que Kagome dio la vuelta entristecida y se encaminó hacia la aldea; Inuyasha no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo ella. Subió a su rama preferida del Goshinboku esperando encontrarle alguna salida, tal vez que le sirviera para decidir qué decirle a la chica. Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos; algo que no esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar.

-Kikyou... -susurró Inuyasha mientras la veía llegar.

Sus almas eran inconfundibles. Kikyou llegaba envuelta entre sus serpientes, observando a Inuyasha con una decisión melancólica. Atrás se habían quedado las dos chicas que la acompañaban, probablemente esperando hasta que ella regresara.

-Tanto tiempo, Inuyasha. -dijo con tono neutro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -respondió Inuyasha.

-Hablar contigo -respondió ella cínicamente.

-Kikyou... Lo que dije...

-No era cierto, ya lo sé. Pero gracias -al decir esto su tono de voz se volvió sereno y serio.

-Kikyou... yo.. no permitiría que Naraku te insultara.

-Inuyasha... vine a hablarte de mi reencarnación. De Kagome -aclaró, como quien no quiere la cosa. Inuyasha notó ese tono de pena cuando pronunció el nombre de la chica. -Escúchame -agregó fríamente, porque el hanyou parecía dispuesto a tartamudear de nuevo. -He estado pensando mucho... Inuyasha, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en mí, ¿entiendes?

Inuyasha no se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué...? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Kagome volverá... Ella es muy perseverante... Pero no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por un mal momento por mi causa.

-Kikyou...

-Por eso qui...quiero que te olvides de mí... ¿Lo harás? -repitió, ciertamente conmovida pero luchando porque no se notara.

Inuyasha la miró más tiernamente que nunca.

-Ya me voy. -dijo la miko, y con paso firme y algo apresurado se fue en dirección a las jovencitas que la esperaban. Inuyasha no respondió nada.

Kikyou se alejaba lo más rápido que podía, mientras Inuyasha la miraba con una especie de cariño que no sentía por ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sólo cuando ya estaba muy lejos, escuchó un sonido que era claramente un grito suyo; salió a buscarla, y enseguida notó que alguien salía volando... Kagura. Hacia el último lugar donde pudo llegar, encontró un trozo blanco de su ropa y algo de sangre.


	6. Dolor hacia los dos lados

Capítulo 6: _"Dolor hacia los dos lados"_

¡¿Por qué la suerte se empeñaba en llevarle la contra?! Hace un momento, había estado tan seguro, tan, tan, seguro de no volver a pensar en Kikyou, que se había olvidado por completo de su compromiso para con ella... ¡Rayos! Y ahora ella estaba herida... Por su culpa, otra vez.

...Inuyasha corría lo más rápido que sus piernas de hanyou le daban, saltando de árbol en árbol y sólo parándose para ver hacia dónde iba Kagura, siguiéndola detrás lo más de cerca posible para evitar que se la llevara muy lejos. Ésta se dio cuenta, y comenzó a volar en círculos de un lado a otro para marearlo... Inuyasha intentó no perder de vista su rumbo, pero era demasiado tarde. Kagura se desvió completamente girando hacia la izquierda, e Inuyasha no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para seguirla. Cuando llegó a una aldea, en las proximidades de lo que a él le parecía era un gran arroyo de agua cristalina, se tuvo que detener.

La única manera de pasar era a través de todos esos humanos, así que tuvo que ralentizar el paso. De repente, unos brazos lo sujetaron por detrás, y al darse vuelta vio que era un niño.

-Ta-takeru... -susurró otro chiquillo atrás.

Inuyasha vio que los niños lo miraban todos desde unos metros de distancia, arrimados entre sí, temiéndole. El que estaba debajo suyo, a menos de un metro de él, lo miraba con actitud de miedo.

-Ehh.. -se aclaró la garganta- Señor Demonio... -Inuyasha paró las orejitas. "¿Señor Demonio?"- Po-podría decirme su nombre...?

-¡Feh! Me llamo Inuyasha y estoy apurado, ¿de acuerdo? -después de ese gesto brusco hizo un ademán para irse, pero el chico lo retuvo otra vez.

-¡Espere...! -lo miró nuevamente. ¡¿Qué rayos quería?!- ¿Por qué se ve tan triste? –Inuyasha reaccionó. Era sólo un niño. ¡Un niño! Humano, sí, que quería ver en su rostro dibujada una sonrisa. Pero esto no le había sucedido nunca.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! –dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo porque sonreía, con un ademán de salvajismo- ¡¿Qué, acaso no sabes que soy el Gran Inuyasha?! ¡No te atrevas a acercárteme!

Kagome lo miraba con los ojos enternecidos. "Un niño disfrazado por un festival…" Sí, a eso se parecía Inuyasha. Sin embargo, recordó que él podría estar en problemas si una aldea entera de humanos creyera que quería hacerle daño a uno de sus niños. Se aproximó.

-¡No se preocupen!

-¡Ka…! –no pudo seguir tras la interrupción de la chica.

-Él no es un demonio malo, se lo aseguro, no quiere hacerle nada malo a este niño; ¿te llamas Takeru? –preguntó dulcemente.

-Viendo la actitud ridícula que asumió ese hanyou al lado tuyo, que te mira casi como si fuera indefenso ante ti, yo también digo que no es un mal ser –acotó un anciano de la aldea, y acto seguido todos empezaron a cuchichear.

-¡Feh! Kagome ¡¿qué haces aquí?! –pronunció con angustia el hanyou.- ¡Tenemos… tengo que irme! –y salió corriendo.

-¡Señor Demonio!...

-Es un mitad demonio; un hanyou –era la voz dulce de Kagome.- ¡Sango, Kirara! ¡Acérquense! –pero al oír estos nombres, alguien se detuvo. ¡¿Estaban todos allí?!

Al detenerse, sintió el profundo olor de la sangre de Kikyou; derramada, ahora podía ver, por el suelo del bosque. Ahora mismo, se contendría de decir nada que hiriera a nadie, pero ¡¿por qué no había pensado en eso antes?!

Inuyasha corrió a ver a la miko, que desfallecía…

Entonces, alguien se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Era Kagome. La jovencita se hallaba corriendo repentinamente en dirección a Kikyou, lo que hizo que Inuyasha corriera detrás de las dos ahora. Kagura era un ser inservible, después de todo, pensaría Naraku después.

Porque, al estar a punto de terminar con la vida de Kikyou, no fue Inuyasha sino la sorpresiva actitud de Kagome la que se interpuso. Sin poder decir nada más, la miko se desplomó contra el suelo en lo que fue su último suspiro… Demostrando que tenía el mismo ímpetu entregado de su otra-yo Kikyou. Que suspiró, cuando pudo ocultar su sorpresa, al verla en los brazos de Inuyasha dibujando su última sonrisa.


	7. Haz que algo pase

_Capítulo 7: "Haz que algo pase"_

Inuyasha no podía resistir la situación, pero ahora estaba clarificado. Él hubiera resistido que Kikyou no le hablara más; él le seguía teniendo el aprecio de alguien a quien siempre había sido muy importante en su vida; y quizá era horrible soportar que una persona muy importante muriera. Pero ahora se sentía literalmente como si su corazón hubiera muerto, en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se aferró al cuerpo de Kagome, temió tocarlo ya que no quería violentar un cuerpo sin vida… La sal se esparcía por el suyo mientras recordaba el sinfín de veces que la chica lo sostuviera, lo acompañara, soportara sus crudas caricias y lo acariciara a él.

En ese entonces, él dejó a un lado su ridícula actitud de prepotencia… Pues se dio cuenta de que de nada valía matar a Naraku con su espada, siquiera, no si Kagome no volvería a la vida. Afortunadamente alguien… alguien importante de recordar en estos casos se apareció allí esa oportunidad, no queriendo saber nada con un idiota que hubiera matado a ese ser que lo había curado.

-Ten –dijo Sesshoumaru-.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que veía, pero no dudó ni hizo ademanes de soberbia en ese momento.

-¿De verdad quieres a Colmillo de Acero?

-No, estúpido. No te estoy ofreciendo un canje. Tómala en tus manos un momento –refiriéndose a Colmillo Sagrado, la cual estaba entregando a su hermano- y revívela. Yo me encargaré de Naraku.

-Tú…

-No siento nada por ella. Pero creo que es mi cuñada, ¿o no? –Inuyasha lo miraba perplejo. Tomó la espada y al instante Sesshoumaru se abalanzó tras Naraku, el cual se perdió de vista con una expresión de ira.

Pero Kagome revivía.

Kikyou suspiró. La anciana Kaede, acercándose para mirarla, le dijo: -¿Necesitas ayuda, querida hermana?

-Sí… -fue la leve respuesta.

Kagome no dio tiempo a Inuyasha a dubitar de nuevo, pues sin que ella quisiera sus ojos se abrían despacio y entornándose a los ojos de Inuyasha, que había dejado caer a Colmillo Sagrado a un costado suyo para que Sesshoumaru la recogiera, sonrió: esta sola sonrisa bastó para que Inuyasha y su emoción le regalaran el beso que tanto habían estado queriendo darle mientras ella permanecía ida.

Sesshoumaru tomó a Colmillo Sagrado, aunque seguía furioso por la desaparición de Naraku. Así fue como todo sucedió. Inuyasha ya no necesitó nunca más volver los ojos a Kikyou, pues sabía que ella se valía por sí misma, que todo lo que lo necesitaba en ese momento estaba en sus brazos mirándolo con muchísima ternura.


	8. Epílogo

_Capítulo 8: Epílogo_

Ocho años después, una niña de cuatro años y su pequeño contrincante de dos corrían alrededor del Goshinboku. Kagome se había atrevido a explicar la situación a sus familiares y, tras muchas sorpresas, se había decidido que el pozo permaneciera abierto, a idas y venidas, a saludos y a despedidas… De esas que nunca son para siempre. Yo, bueno, simplemente me encontraba feliz de ver a mi familia hecha realidad y, fueran o no hanyous, la historia de Kagome había logrado que mis hijos se convirtieran en los primeros con sangre de demonio en esta época en ser reconocidos como personas ciudadanas de Japón. Ayumi-chan, mi querida hija, no detenía su risa por ver al pequeño Yuuki seguirla a todas partes, y parecía querer enseñarle todo en la vida de lo que ella conocía. Kagome y yo íbamos a tener otro hijo, Kiseki, el cual se encontraba aún en el vientre de su mamá.

Ella se veía feliz. Jamás había cambiado su sonrisa por otra cosa, y yo jamás dudaría de nuevo en modificarla, tampoco. Sin embargo…

_Más que una amenaza el llanto te dará, más que con sonrisas con llanto siempre lograrás._

_Puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar… pero una lágrima… (te podría desarmar…)_

Nada habíamos aprendido sin el poder de las lágrimas. ¿Por qué la vida ha de ser tan dolorosa? Pero será que del dolor se aprende. Así aprendí, humano y demonio, que mis verdaderos sentimientos, los más auténticos, se hallaban allí donde las palabras, las irrupciones de los sentidos atentos a nuestra mente, y nuestra mente misma, no tenían más que desaparecer.


End file.
